Motor vehicle doors comprising two door leaves which are pivotable in opposite directions to one another are known from the prior art. Such motor vehicle doors are known, for example, under the trade name Flexdoor®. Such doors have electromechanically based locking systems, which satisfy safety requirements and the like. For this reason, these doors have two closed states: a closed state in which the door cannot be opened and a state in which the door is still closed, but can be opened by actuating a door handle. Due to the electromechanical configuration of the lock, a conventional door lock with an unlocking button cannot be used. The user does not know when the motor vehicle door is secured against opening and when it is not.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a method, which makes the possibility for opening the motor vehicle door clear to the user. It is furthermore an object of the present invention to provide a status display, which makes the possibility for opening the motor vehicle door clear to the user. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking system, which makes the possibility for opening the motor vehicle door clear to the user. Not least, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle door, which makes the possibility for opening the motor vehicle door clear to the user. Moreover, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.